In a prior air conditioning apparatus, for example as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 55-68416 published on May 23, 1980 in the title of "Air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle", air flow dampers are arranged for controlling wind volume blown out of each blow port, and each flow damper is operated by an actuator for exclusive use thereof.
Since the prior art air conditioning apparatus is equipped with an air flow damper for each blow port, there are problems in reliability and price. And further, the prior art does not explain how to distribute air wind comfortably.